


Tatort Stuttgart Drabble Sammlung

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Eine Sammlung meiner Drabbles zu Tatort Stuttgart





	1. Überlegungen

**Author's Note:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "Scherbenhaufen"

_„Dann hat sie mich – na, um ehrlich zu sein hab ich sie dann mit meinem besten Freund betrogen.“_  
_„Häh, ich dachte ich bin dein bester Freund?“_  
_„Na eben.“_  
_„Träum weiter!“_

Die Worte beschäftigen mich seitdem ich sie ausgesprochen habe. Warum hatte ich das gesagt? Okay, ich wusste warum. Thorstens Grinsen als er dachte er hätte mich mit der Frage nach meiner großen Liebe festgenagelt. Irgendwie reizte es mich, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Die wichtigere Frage war eigentlich: Warum hatte er mich abblitzen lassen? Weil ich nicht sein Typ bin – oder weil er mehr will als eine Affäre?


	2. Reingezogen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "Scherbenhaufen"

_„Du hast ihn da rein gezogen.“_

Julias Vorwurf beschäftigte mich. Hatte sie Recht? Ich hatte ihr nicht widersprochen. Weil ich wusste dass es verschwendete Worte gewesen wären, oder weil ich glaubte dass sie Recht hatte? Natürlich, es war Alvarez' Idee gewesen. Aber ich war mit zu Sebastian gegangen. Um ihn davon abzuhalten zuzusagen? Das war gründlich misslungen. Ich hatte es für eine Schnapsidee gehalten, und daraus auch kein Hehl gemacht. Aber ich hatte nicht gelogen als es um die Machbarkeit ging. Oder um die Nützlichkeit. Und konnte es sein dass er vor Allem zugesagt hatte um mich zu beeindrucken?


	3. Vertrauen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "Eine Frage des Gewissens"

Du hast tatsächlich gelogen. Dem Oberstaatsanwalt gegenüber. Verdammt, was wenn das raus kommt? Dann bin ich dran wegen Totschlag. Niemand wird glauben dass das auf deinem Mist gewachsen ist, ich dich nicht dazu angestiftet habe. Und dann bin ich der schießwütige Bulle der unnötig einen Mann erschießt und seinen Freund zu einer Falschaussage anstiftet.  
Du hast den Oberstaatsanwalt angelogen, und ihm gegenüber meine Version des Geschehenen bestätigt. Du hast meinen Worten bedingungslos geglaubt. Du hast deine Karriere riskiert die dir so wichtig ist. Und deinen Ruf. Ich glaube erst jetzt ist mir wirklich klar wie viel ich dir bedeute.


	4. Rückendeckung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "Eine Frage des Gewissens"

Verdammt, wieso habe ich das nur getan? Ein dämlicher Moment beim Bericht schreiben, und jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Als ich den Bericht geschrieben habe schien es mir eine Kleinigkeit. Natürlich hatte Thorsten als Reaktion auf eine unmittelbare Bedrohung der Geisel geschossen. Eine andere Version des Ablaufs ist undenkbar. Und ich weiß wie furchtbar es ist jemanden erschossen zu haben, selbst wenn du keine echte Wahl hattest. Zumindest die Beruhigung konnte ich Thorsten geben: dass ich die Situation genau so eingeschätzt habe, die Bestätigung dass sein Vorgehen richtig war. Zumindest hier konnte ich ihm den Rücken frei halten.


	5. Dankbarkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "Eine Frage des Gewissens"

_"Und danke!"_  
_"Wofür?"_  
_"Du weißt schon!"_

Ich bin mir sicher dass du es weißt. Und ich bin tatsächlich dankbar. Nicht dafür dass du den Oberstaatsanwalt angelogen und damit unser beider Karrieren riskiert hast - und weit schlimmeres für mich. Darüber ist ein Teil von mir noch immer so wütend wie in dem Moment in dem du meinen Verdacht bestätigt hast dass du das getan hast. Sondern für dein Vertrauen in mich. Du hast nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran dass ich richtig gehandelt habe. Den Mann erschießen musste um die Geisel zu retten. Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar.


	6. Kennenlernen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "Hart an der Grenze"

Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, warst du mir sofort sympathisch. Aber irgendwie hat es nicht wirklich geklickt bei dir. Der abgelehnte Sekt, dann auf mein immer noch spielerisches „Eigentlich habe ich heute einen Wunsch frei“ deine Behauptung zu deiner Weisungsbefugnis. Das hat mir erst einen Dämpfer verpasst. Mit jemand der sofort den Chef raushängen lässt konnte ich nicht. Dafür war ich nicht bereit, für den Schaden an Alvarez' Auto einzustehen. Obwohl du dich auf meinen Plan bei der Adoptionsagentur eingelassen hast. Das Überschreiten der tschechischen Grenze. Dein Zögern als ich deinen Rückzug decken wollte hat mich wieder versöhnt.


	7. Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "In eigener Sache"

_Ich habe auch nichts mehr zu verlieren._

War das jetzt sein Ernst, oder wollte er sie damit nur einschüchtern? Ein Partner der nichts zu verlieren hat, das kann ganz schön gefährlich werden. Wer weiß in was für eine Gefahr er sich begeben würde, weil es ihm nicht wichtig ist da wieder lebend raus zu kommen.

***

Es war sein Ernst. Und ich weiß jetzt was er tun würde. Wobei ich nicht sagen kann dass ich nicht auch froh war ihn zu sehen. Und es hat ja funktioniert. Ich schätze ich muss dafür sorgen dass er doch was zu verlieren hat.


	8. Freundschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "HAL"

_„Ich brauch keine Freunde!“_

Als ob ich Interesse daran hätte, mich im Internet mit Menschen zu beschäftigen die ich schon persönlich kaum ausstehen kann.

Und gerade jetzt wo es mit den realen Freunden auch nicht sonderlich gut steht. Okay, dem einen Freund. Immer mal wieder gibt es so ein Aufblitzen unserer früheren Beziehung – und dann wieder ist es so zerbrochen, kalt und hart. Ich kann nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen ob er es ist oder ich, der diese Spannung entstehen lässt. Oder vielleicht reagieren wir beide weniger gelassen auf alltägliche Reibereien. Nein, ich brauch keine Freunde. Einer ist schmerzlich genug.


	9. Arschloch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu HAL

Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht, alleine zu einem Mordverdächtigen zu gehen? Dich mit ihm auch noch alleine in einer abgelegenen Garage zu treffen? Selbst nach der Sache mit der Falschaussage hast du mich als Verstärkung mitgenommen. Und jetzt entscheidest du spontan, dass du dich mit einem vermutlichen Mörder an abgelegener Stelle allein triffst. Es ist ja nicht mal so, dass nur ich ihn für den Mörder halte, dann wäre das ja irgendwie zu verstehen. Aber ich weiß dass auch du überzeugt bist dass er Elena getötet hat. Und von deinem Alleingang erfahren muss ich von LKA-Beamten.

_"Arschloch"_


	10. Idee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episoden-Tag zu "Hart an der Grenze"

_Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee._

Nein, allmählich wurden meine Zweifel immer lauter. Ich hatte den Vorschlag gemacht um zu sehen wie mein neuer Partner auf die Vorstellung reagieren würde. Mit jemandem der mir für die Idee sprichwörtlich den Hals umgedreht hätte, hätte ich wohl nicht arbeiten können. Da wäre immer so ein Misstrauen geblieben, dass er mir keine Rückendeckung mehr geben würde falls ich mich je verraten würde. Aber so gelassen wie er reagiert hat, besteht nun eine andere Gefahr. Er ist viel zu sehr mein Typ als dass ein Paar zu spielen ungefährlich sein wird.


	11. Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doppeldrabble zu "Blutgeld"

_Sag mal, kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen dass man zwei Menschen genau gleich lieben kann?_

Mir bleibt bei dieser Frage fast das Herz stehen. Ich schlucke meinen Wein, obwohl es mir fast den Hals zuschnürt. Willst du mir was beichten, jetzt, während du das Essen für unsere verspätete Feier zum Hochzeitstag machst? Nachdem die Feier nicht an unserem Hochzeitstag stattfindet, weil du den lieber bei der Arbeit verbracht hast. Mit Thorsten.

Vielleicht bin ich ungerecht. Ich weiß wie wichtig dir deine Arbeit ist. Aber ich finde es schwer zu glauben dass es in Stuttgart niemanden gibt der mal für einen Abend für dich einspringen kann. Immerhin ist die Stadt vor deiner Beförderung auch nicht komplett im Chaos versunken. Und so wundere ich mich jeden Abend, ob da nicht mehr dahinter steckt.

Aber du redest weiter, und ich merke, dass du gar nicht mit mir redest – du denkst laut. Anscheinend hat dich etwas an deinem Fall auf diese Gedanken gebracht. Das bedeutet, dass du dir deiner Gefühle immer noch nicht bewusst bist, obwohl sie für mich so offen auf deinem Gesicht zu lesen sind, wann immer du ihn ansiehst. Und ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt besser ist, oder schlimmer.


End file.
